A thrust vectoring apparatus using a jet tab is known. The jet tab is inserted in a nozzle output opening to increase the pressure at the upper stream of an insertion position of the jet tab and to make a pitch control and a yaw control of a missile and so on possible.
In relation to the above, Patent Literature 1 (JP 2004-524501A) discloses a jet control system in which a blast shielding body is arranged in adjacent to a control wing.